


平行宇宙7

by halfcloud



Category: tabletennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud





	平行宇宙7

张继科从来没见过这样的眼睛。或者说，他从没有机会这样观察一个人的眼睛。  
干净的，透明的，不掺任何杂质的。就连眼白也清清亮亮，连一根血丝都没有。  
现在，这样一双眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他看。  
要了命了。连表白都没有，自己就妄想亲吻他。  
那就亲他吧！亲他吧！  
张继科放任自己和马龙的脸越来越近。

好软。

那双眼睛蓦地睁大，里面写满了惊讶。  
然后，那双眼睛乌黑的眼珠和清亮的眼白都淹没在上下眼皮的缝隙里。

张继科小心翼翼地舔了舔马龙的嘴唇，见他依然闭着眼睛，没有表现出任何反对的样子，于是他试着更深入一点。牙关并不严密。马龙的舌头也是软的。正当张继科想要继续的时候，却被马龙推开了。  
马龙的脸烧的烫人，“昂……盆儿……一会儿面粉全沾床上了……”  
张继科只觉得这个男人可爱的要命。  
他毫不犹豫地再次掠夺了马龙的嘴唇，并且把盆接过来放到了床头。  
现在，马龙在他的怀里和他接吻了。  
乖乖的，不使坏，也不折腾，就让他可以肆意亲吻。  
怎么办，要了命了。  
自己怎么会这么喜欢马龙。  
马龙是不是每天趁他睡着了给他下药的？

“龙，我们……”张继科耳朵红彤彤的，可能脸也红，但是看不太出来。他牵过马龙的手，和他十指相扣。  
“嗯？”马龙还在喘气，他放任自己靠在张继科的胸膛上，听着对方结实有力的心跳。这颗心现在是在为我跳动吗？马龙觉得自己的脸一定红得吓人。  
“我们，算不算……我是说，你愿意和我在一块吗？”从男人胸腔传来的声音震得马龙连耳鼓膜都像是酥麻过电了一样。  
马龙把自己从张继科的怀里撑起来，假装严肃地看着他，“你觉得呢？”  
张继科瞬间有丝慌乱，正当他想松开和马龙十指相扣的手，却被马龙扣地更紧了一些。然后，马龙主动亲吻了一下张继科的嘴唇。  
两位国乒队队长，奥运双金王，超级双满贯，你看着我，我看着你，然后一起傻笑出来。

好像有什么火热的柱状体顶到了马龙。  
马龙脸上好不容易消下去的红晕又烧了起来。  
“昂……你怎么回事？”  
“……龙，你也？”  
“闭嘴！”  
虽然语气凶巴巴的，但是好像并没有什么杀伤力。  
“不然一起洗个澡吧？……顺便，解决问题？”

两个人互相抚慰过后，甜甜蜜蜜地躺在一起十指相扣。  
“昂……现在才三点……”  
张继科笑着刮了刮马龙的鼻子，“你想邀请我干点儿什么吗？”  
“滚蛋……诶我操，我都忘了！”马龙撑起身去够他的面盆。他戳了戳盆里的面团子，果然面团子已经结上了一层硬硬的壳。  
“可惜了……本来打算做蛋糕给你的……我过生日你都没吃上蛋糕……”马龙小声嘟囔。  
“龙啊，龙啊，”张继科亲亲马龙的侧脸，“没关系，就算你做出来了，宿舍也没有烤箱，食堂今天也不开门，是吧。”  
意识到张继科说得对，马龙懊恼地把盆丢到了一边。  
然后张继科就被瞪了。  
“都怪你！凭什么把我的生日蛋糕扔了！”  
“诶我的小寿星，那蛋糕都放了一晚上了，肯定不能吃了，宿舍没有冰箱，你吃了要闹肚子的。”  
马龙一伸手。  
“那我的生日礼物呢？”  
张继科赶紧拿出来，“那个，龙啊，今年没来得及给你准备特别的，真的来不及……过几天给你补一个……”  
马龙才不理张继科那套说辞，自顾自地开始拆礼物。  
是一块挺有名的国外大牌子手表。的确没什么特别的，他们送过自己的手表够他开个表店了。马龙撇撇嘴，翻来覆去地看这块表，妄图看出朵花来。  
然后他就看出了他想要的那个“花”。  
是六个字母。  
ZJKAML  
花体的，很漂亮。  
“什么意思？”  
马龙的声音有一点颤抖。  
张继科有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“就……字面意思。”  
“我不明白，你解释给我听。”  
“就……张继科爱马龙的意思，我本来打算……”  
“……什么意思？我没听清。”  
马龙又用那种清清亮亮的眼神看着张继科，像个认真问老师问题的学生。  
“诶呀，张继科爱马龙的意思，我……”  
“什么？”  
这下张继科终于反应过来马龙是故意的了。  
于是他凑到马龙耳边，“张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙……”  
马龙红着脸推开他，“诶呀知道啦，你说这么多遍干什么……”  
张继科得意地挑眉，“不是你让我说的吗？张继科爱马龙，张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙张继科爱马龙!”  
马龙觉得自己真的是栽在张继科手上了。  
“诶呀……马龙也爱张继科，行了吧。”  
“报告老师，我也没听清，能重复一遍吗？”  
“滚蛋！”  
\---tbc---


End file.
